Little White Lie
by That Anon Writer
Summary: AU.A school outcast, a shy martial artist, a lecherous scholar, and a half demon gang member; four teenagers with four different worlds. Until one day, their worlds unexpectedly collide thanks to a little white lie. HIATUS.
1. I'm a What?

**So, this is my first Inuyasha fic. All I can say is that I hope it turns out well.

* * *

**

_**Little White Lie**_

_Chapter One:_

_I'm a what…?

* * *

_

Welcome to my world, folks. To give you a quick little introduction as I prepare myself for my daily trip to Hell, I'm Kagome Higurashi, 16, in my second year of high school. I attend Sengoku Academy, a prestigious little institution that I always wonder how I managed to attend. Then again, don't let my little "prestigious" comment fool you; it's like a nightmare and a prison thrown into a mixing bowl. The academics aren't bad—best in Tokyo, actually—but the school is mixed with humans, demons, and everything in between. Our headmaster is a demon, Mr. Inutaisho Tesso—or should I say doctor?—and his youngest son attends our school.

How do I know this? Sometimes, being an outcast to your school's society can be a good thing, especially since nobody cares whether you hear the passing of the juicy gossip wheel or not. That's right, you're hearing this story from an outcast. An _outcast_. Cry me a river, it might make me feel better.

Anyways, while I was telling you all about my school, I was able to make it there. As quickly as I get there, I don't really understand why. It's not like I really look forward to much once I'm there. I don't have any friends at this institution—except maybe the good ol' teachers—and half the time, I'm too busy being shunned by everyone to find any. Why am I shunned? I don't really know myself, actually. I suppose it could be because, other than Kikyo Miyako, I'm the only other priestess in the school. At least, the only other priestess that's also a student.

Kikyo is, before you ask, one of the popular girls at my school. It's no wonder, either. She's smart, funny, nice, beautiful, and a _much_ better priestess than I am. I guess that my presence is kind of automatically shunning hers, and the school just _cannot_ have that, huh?

And so, there you have my life story about why I'll be an outcast at this school until the day Kikyo steps foot off of the academy's soil. Maybe even long after that. Who can really tell? Not that I really mind anymore; I dealt with most of it my first year already.

I'm about half an hour early to school today; an all-time record for being early. There are a few people on campus, most of which I recognize since, during the time I've been isolated from the rest of society, I've caught a few of their names. Over by the fountain is Koga Ookami, who is having some kind of heated argument with his girlfriend-of-approximately-three-months Ayame Shiranui. I'll bet any money it'll turn from heated _argument_ to heated _make-out session_. Leaning against the wall near the school entrance is Inuyasha's gang. Inuyasha, if you haven't caught on, is the headmaster's son, and is probably only in this school because of that reason. His friends are over there laughing, and one of them looks like he's smoking on school grounds.

Maybe I haven't mentioned yet, but the school star and angel Kikyo is currently going out with Inuyasha, leader of the biggest gang in the school, and on this side of Japan. Ironic, isn't it? Goodie-goodie with the bad boy. It feels like a horrible, high school cliché however I look at it. I see Kikyo appear (out of nowhere, I might add), and enter what looks like a game of tonsil hockey with the Big Bad Doggy. If you didn't catch that, Inuyasha is a half-demon, part human and part dog. I shudder at the sight, but glad for his distraction. Undoubtedly, if Kikyo didn't do that every morning, he'd be on my case the moment I was within five feet of the main entrance. Sometimes, I wonder if she does it on purpose so he doesn't throttle me; if I'm here later than today's time by just five minutes, she'll randomly start making out with him again once I'm within range.

You see how much of a goodie-goodie she is?

Using this time to escape his sights, I dash for the door as if it were a light into heaven. Oh, if only that were true. Sadly, it isn't, though. Just as I'm grabbing the handle to the magnificent doors that are the school's entrance, I hear a sound to my left that makes me shudder. Crap, looks like he's finally caught onto me.

"Where do you think you're goin', wench?" Inuyasha growls to me darkly, his fellow gang members chuckling and looking at me in a way that's so creepy, I can't even describe it. Kikyo quickly tries to grab for Inuyasha again, but he seems to be catching on quickly to what she's doing.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo starts, but he cuts her off in a way so gently, I never would've imagined it was him if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes.

"Kikyo, babe, why do you bother to help her? She's such a loser," Inuyasha grunts lightly, and it looks like Kikyo's whispering something into his ear now. I notice she's giving me some sort of silent signal with her hands, but she didn't need any, because I was already far past the door by the time Inuyasha could turn his attention back to me.

I sighed. Today already felt like it was going to be another crappy day. I didn't waste another second standing there because I was still within throttling range. Making my way towards my first class, I decided to cut over to the huge library first. I wasn't one of those really geeky kids who sits in the library and reads the dictionary, but the quiet sanctuary that was our school's home to books made me feel at peace. That, and the fact that any sounds higher than a whisper were not allowed, so any kind of fighting or beatings I might get in there weren't able to happen.

Even though I say the library's nice, it's still not completely safe. You'll never find yourself alone in the library, even in the few seconds before class starts. Why's that? Because every day, without fail, Miroku Houshi is in there, reading all of the library's books at leisure for the seventh, maybe eighth, time since he was enrolled in the academy. From what I know of him, and that's not a whole lot, he comes from a family of monks, he himself being one. Not only that, but he's the smartest kid in this academy, a real scholar. The rest of who he is and what kind of person he is, is sort of a mystery not only to me, but the student body as well. He's a bit of loner, kind of like me but he isn't condemned to it, and I don't see him doing much other than sitting in the library and reading. That, and every now and then, he discreetly fondles girls' butts as they pass where he's sitting.

Just so you're aware, I may see him in the library all of the time, but I never talk to him. I always make sure to walk at least a good arm's length away from him whenever I'm in the library—I've never seen him grope anyone elsewhere—and we never make conversation. It's kind of like how you're always in the same location, but there's an understanding between you and the other person that conversation isn't really necessary.

_Ring! Ring!_

Damn, I was so busy telling you about Miroku that I didn't get to do anything in the library. Oh well, at least now, all I have to do is get through the school day and then head on home. My first class of the day is Health, something I was required to take because I hadn't taken it the previous year. Just my luck, we're currently in the Sex Education portion. I sit in the seat farthest to the right, back corner. Apparently, my seat just spells out "outcast" to people. I suppose I'm not alone, though. You see, my seat has been discreetly isolated from the other students, enough so that the teacher doesn't notice it. However, in order to keep up the guise, they needed another seat closer to mine, but just as far from everyone else. That oh-so-lucky person was Sango Taijyu. We never speak, probably because she must hate me for getting her isolated, but from what I know, she's captain of our school's mixed martial arts club. That's probably a given, seeing as though she's from a family of demon slayers.

"Class, open your textbooks to page 347. Pay attention, what I review in this lecture will be absolutely necessary to passing your next test," our teacher droned. I pulled mine out slowly and deliberately; I wasn't so much looking forward to our next section. Then again, passing this test was key, so I quickly turned to the page and noticed it was a picture of two teens touching each other rather suggestively. They let textbooks have these kinds of pictures? I noticed my outcast-mate had her book out and open as well, but she was looking anywhere but at the book. Was she…blushing?

It wasn't my concern for very long, since the lecture had begun, and I had to rapidly take notes. Mr. Muso talks kind of fast, so I had to get down everything I could and just hope whatever he was talking about is in the book. Suddenly, I hear a bunch of the students sitting in front of me whispering quickly to each other, sneaking glances at me. I decided to ignore it, considering whatever was in the rumor mill these days was kind of ridiculous. Partway through the lesson, I notice the door to the classroom abruptly open with a loud _bang_. Lo and behold, it was Inuyasha! I don't see what his deal is, making a big scene of entering the classroom. He might as well stay out of class completely. Mr. Muso turned around slowly to eye the ruffian.

"Mr. Tesso, will you be joining us for class today?" he asked slowly, articulating all of his words. He got no response, only the sight of the class's worst student making his way to his desk, lackeys in tow. The teacher just sighed dramatically, but went back to whatever he was writing on the board. I went back to my note-taking, paying no mind to the fact that the rumors flying around were getting slightly louder.

It was amazing, really, how this whole thing started. I hear the class get louder, the teacher trying to quiet them down, and suddenly, one of Inuyasha's lackeys—I think his name was Suzaku or something—exclaim while pointing an accusatory finger at me:

"Ms. Outcast is a virgin?" Despite my inevitable shock at even hearing those words, I could see the rest of my class staring at me, too. Everyone, that is, except Sango, who was looking anywhere but at me or the crowd. I knew for sure that this was a lie, I wasn't a virgin. I couldn't help but feel insulted at how he shouted it, though. At this academy, no matter how prestigious it was, being a virgin was, for some odd reason, some kind of huge insult. I have no idea why, don't ask me, but apparently, you weren't really _accepted_ here without having been laid at least once.

"I am not!" I cry out vehemently, more so than I had been going for. By now, I felt my body had automatically slammed my hands on my desk. I was standing up.

"Oh yeah? Who would wanna sleep with you, huh?" Inuyasha mocked, causing the class to laugh uproariously. I glared at him, but it didn't seem to do anything. In all honesty, I couldn't very well reveal to my entire class that I wasn't a virgin because of a sexual assault. I mean, you wouldn't either, right? I quickly thought of a way to humiliate Inuyasha for insulting me like that. Suddenly, I had the perfect idea. Okay, maybe it wasn't so perfect, and I would totally regret it later, but at the time, I wasn't thinking straight and was only thinking of revenge. I grinned evilly.

"Oh? You don't remember, Inuyasha? You don't remember the time we had hot, steamy sex in your car?"

The moment the entire class had shut up, I realized I was in deep shit.

* * *

**How was that? Feedback would be nice, just click that little button that says "Review" on it.**


	2. Friendless 4Ever

_LAST TIME_

_"Oh? You don't remember, Inuyasha? You don't remember the time we had hot, steamy sex in your car?"_

_The moment the entire class had shut up, I realized I was in deep shit._

* * *

_**Little White Lie**_

_Chapter Two:_

_Friendless 4Ever_

* * *

Maybe I should've thought this out a little more clearly. Clearly, when you stand in a classroom—actually _standing_—with the entire class looking at you in an undeterminable air of silence, there are bound to be some issues. A silent class plus a gradually reddening (out of _anger_, mind you) hanyou gangster is never a good sign. Obviously, Plan A had not been thought out too well.

"Ms. Higurashi, what on earth are you disrupting my class with?" I heard Mr. Muso ask. He didn't sound angry, which was a good start, but rather amused and even a little frustrated. He's probably just sour that I had interrupted his lesson—again. I swear, it isn't my fault, though! Only _this_ time, it was actually my fault, but every other time, it's just everyone indirectly making it my fault.

"Fucking bitch!" Inuyasha shouted at me. I guess he suddenly realized that standing there shooting me palpable daggers from his eyes wasn't going to get him anywhere. At this point, what was my brilliant, A+ grade idea?

I hightailed it outta there. Fast.

Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, but one second I found myself running like a madman through the halls, and the next, I was in the library, out of breath. Imagine my surprise when I found Miroku staring at me searchingly. Honestly, did this guy even go to class? Maybe he actually lives in the library; it's a believable enough story, that's for sure.

All he did was sit there and look at me like I was crazy. I suppose he couldn't do much else, seeing as though I looked ready to decapitate myself. What the hell had I just done? Only now, it seems, had I really processed the magnitude of my deed. As if being an outcast just wasn't good enough for me, I had to go and make up one small, little lie—which was done in the _heat of the moment_!—about having lost my virginity to the school's toughest, roughest bad boy. I _really_ don't deserve to be in this academy.

I think I was losing my mind, because the next thing I knew, my body was on auto-pilot, and I found myself sitting across from Miroku as he peered cautiously at me from behind his book. A dictionary, it seemed. Oxford's, 5th edition. I guess he took an extracurricular English class. After forever of calming down my rapidly beating heart, I gathered up the courage of an outcast and locked eyes with the scholarly lecher. We looked at each other in some silent conversation for what seemed like an eternity before he gently laid down and shut the book, cleverly and neatly inserting a bookmark in his place somewhere in the S section.

"Go," he said simply. I knew the moment those words had left his lips that I had his undivided and total attention, so I freely allowed myself to explain all the crap I had created for myself. I really didn't know why I had just opened everything up to him; maybe because he's always just _there_. I see him nearly every day, albeit without talking to him, and perhaps his presence is just comforting to me now.

"…and so you see, I have buried myself in my own backfired crap," I finished as he nodded his head appreciatively. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, leaning back casually into his wooden chair. I imagined that sitting in that chair for so long would have done a toll on his posture. His fingers drummed systematically on the wooden oak table, and I could hear the gears turning in his mind.

"You've upset the school's leading gang member and deluded your class into thinking that you, ah, made love with him, is that it?" I nodded. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. "You are…Kagome Higurashi, right? You're in here quite a lot; I see you from time to time." To this, I nodded again. For someone who buries his face into books, he's sure observant.

"And, you required my assistance of some sort, Lady Kagome?" I almost started at the sudden flirtatious, yet polite, way he spoke to me. His voice was smooth, I'll give him that. I guess that's why girls let him off the hook so much after he gropes them…or maybe they just don't realize he's doing it.

"Well, you've already kind of helped me by letting me talk to you about it. If not, I probably would've exploded," I admitted sheepishly. He sent me a boyish grin, and I had to say, if I were any other girl, I probably would've gushed at how cute he looked making that face. Suddenly, I felt my hands inside of larger ones.

"Anything to be of some help for a pretty, young woman such as yourself, Lady Kagome. I am willing to offer you some other…_services_, if you'd appreciate me offering so," he suggested, winking at me non-too-discreetly. I laughed nervously, slowly pulling my hands out of his hold. I didn't want to make him feel offended or anything, but I wasn't interested.

"I just don't know what to do about this. I've dug myself a pathway to Hell, and if I don't do something to fix this, and _fast_, I won't live long enough to see graduation," I groaned, burying my face into my hands. He looked at me, and I saw something akin to slight pity flash in his eyes before they returned to their normal, odd shade of violet. Before either of us could say anymore, we heard the sound of the library door open and shut quietly, along with the sound of angry yelling outside.

"That must be the congratulatory party that's after your head," Miroku commented lightly, but he looked to be dazed. I turned to see what he was looking at that was so mesmerizing, only to find my outcast-mate peering cautiously out the door before breathing a sigh of relief. I looked at the relieved girl at the doorway to the monk, and then back and forth between them. As a test, I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move at all.

"Hey, Miroku? You still there?" He blinked a little at that, snapping out of his short stupor.

"Who is that?" I laughed, expecting that to be the first thing out of his mouth once he could speak properly.

"Her name's Sango Taijyu. She's kind of like my outcast buddy that I don't talk to," I told him, but he didn't seem to be listening. At least, I don't think he was. Of course, I had no time to think anymore on that because I heard the sound of a set of feet, only _one_ pair, running back towards the library, and it was getting closer by the second. Needless to say, I panicked. Using what brain I had left, I grabbed at Miroku's shirt sleeve and demanded his attention.

"You know what you can do for me? Decoy. I know for a _fact_ that's probably Inuyasha coming to give me a one-way ticket to Hell, so sit here and distract him for me!" I didn't even let him react to that before I ran straight for the backdoor. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I grabbed my outcast-mate with me. Not to be heartless, but she would be decoy number two if need be. I'm sure she'd understand. Maybe.

My next destination, apparently, was the computer lab. Just as I was closing the door to the library, I heard the front door fall down with a loud _bang_ before hearing Miroku calmly say:

"Why, Inuyasha! Fine meeting you here, seeing as how little you go to the library. What can I do for you?" I had to inwardly pity the poor monk after hearing a slew of curses and names that would've put any sailor to shame. If he could yell over our semi-soundproof door, I was afraid of how it would sound up close.

I was surprised that the whole trip to the computer lab was one, not interrupted by any mobs, and two, silent. My little captive hadn't said anything the whole time, I was starting to think she had gone mute. Maybe she was too horrified at the fact that the school's biggest outcast was now automatically causing her to be associated. If that was the case, I'd send her a million apologies later, when my life isn't in danger.

The computer lab was relatively quiet, thankfully. Nobody ever sticks around in the computer lab except for our computer go-to guy Kuranosuke Takeda. To be honest, though, I had asked him to help me on the computer once, and I was pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing. He got the job done, though, so all's good.

"Higurashi? What are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be in class?" I heard him ask from the other side of the room. He looked like he was tampering with one of the computers, but I couldn't be too sure. Maybe it's just me, but I honestly think that when nobody's looking, the guy goes on the school computers to look up porn. Catching my breath, I decided to answer him after letting go of my captive's wrist.

"I'm…running for…my _life_…Takeda," I said in-between gulps of air. He looked at me oddly from his computer before letting out his usual, good-natured laugh. The guy always seemed to take things in stride, and he was ever the optimist. Obviously, me close to dying at the hands of the mob running around school wasn't going to bring him down.

"And your lovely friend would be…?" He slowly—I bet he did it on purpose to add suspense—looked up from the computer he was on to take in the other person in the room that wasn't me. His audible gasp was enough for me to want to groan at how melodramatic it sounded.

"Sango! Is that really you?" Points for the optimistic gentleman! I will, however, need to deduct some of those points for excess melodrama. Sango looked up from where she was to meet eyes with the computer guy. I heard her gasp a little, but not too dramatically (thank _god_).

"Kuranosuke? Do you, uh, work here or something?" She was being bashful, I noticed, but not in that way where you sit in the room with your biggest crush since forever, but in that "I'm-being-bashful-but-it's-really-showing-how-uncomfortable-I-am" kind of way. My next comment kind of slipped out, though.

"Look, I don't have time for a re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet! I've got an angry mob AND a crazy mofo gangster after my dead body, and I don't know how long Miroku can hold Inuyasha down for! So help me think!" There was a short silence, but just as Sango was opening up her mouth to speak, a loud pounding resounded from the door behind me.

I think my world froze right then. My life flashed before my very eyes as the door behind me came crashing down, a very pissed off Inuyasha dragging a Miroku by the collar stomping in. Although inappropriate at the time, I sighed in relief at the fact that Miroku was still conscious and not dead.

"You…you fucking crazy bitch! I will have you incarcerated, disemboweled, incinerated, resurrected, and killed again!" He was yelling so loud, I only really understood parts of it, but I understood the message. I heard Miroku snicker a little off to the side, one of his eyebrows up.

"'Incarcerated'? I didn't even know you knew the word," he commented, only to receive a good fist to the head. It sounded like it hurt, judging by the groan of pain he let out.

"Shut the fuck up, nerdface!" He tossed Miroku over by the doorway where he sat, rubbing his sore head. Inuyasha started advancing on me, meanwhile I backed away.

"Wait! I'm sure we can work this out!" He rolled up his sleeves.

"Fat chance, you stupid wench!"

"Why can't you just say this is one of your conquests? That'll cover it up!"

"I don't want to fucking cover it up! Your god damn mouth spit out the shittiest lie I've ever fucking heard, and I sure as hell ain't living with some lie of a fucking conquest! Now come here so I can fucking kill you!" He wants to kill me because it wasn't true? Huh…he actually has some morals. Except for the part where he wants to kill me.

"Look, can't we try solving this in a way that doesn't involve you trying to kill me?" I replied nervously. Maybe it was my lucky day because he stopped walking towards me. He shot me a dirty glare, and if looks could kill, I might as well not have been born.

"Oh yeah? Then you fucking figure it out. Your damn lie has made me the _laughing stock_ of every god damn person in the school. Fix _that_, loserface." Does he just tack on "face" to every name he calls people?

"Hey, wait a second! I'm not laughing at you! And neither are Miroku or Sango!" He looked at me like I was dumb.

"When I say 'everyone,' I mean everyone that people actually give a damn about," he reiterated, and I think it was how dead serious he looked that set me off.

"Yeah, well we don't give a damn about you, you jackass! Go wallow in your damn injured pride!" It was a bit of a stretch, but it effectively pissed him off. Pissing him off obviously wasn't a very difficult task.

"Son of a bitch! This was all _your_ fault, not mine, you bitch!"

"Quit calling me a bitch, asshole!"

"I'll call you what I want, bitch!"

"You dick!" Our verbal war went on for a long time; I'm not even sure how long. I think I stopped keeping track after the thirtieth insult we traded. I occasionally glanced over at my captive and my decoy. My captive was too preoccupied keeping the computer guy at bay, and my decoy, even though he still looked like he was going to have a concussion, was too busy being occupied by my captive…who was being occupied by computer guy.

"Bitch, you payin' attention?" I snapped to attention, honestly not having paid attention. He looked irritated at me, which was one step better than being mad at me.

"What the hell comes out of your mouth that's worth paying attention to?" Jesus, I must be really gutsy today. That was kind of a low blow, but who cares? I was probably going to die soon at the hands of a lynching mob anyway. He gritted his teeth, but I suppose whatever he said must've been really serious.

"I was _trying_ to tell your bitchy ass that if we're going to _fix_ this damn fucking mess you made, we're going to have to…," and here he seemed to swallow,"…work together."

Oh hell no.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. It's nice to know I'm getting feedback. Feel free to comment on anything in the story.**


	3. I'm an Idiot

_LAST TIME_

_"I was _trying _to tell your bitchy ass that if we're going to __fix __this damn fucking mess you made, we're going to have to…," and here he seemed to swallow,"…work together."_

_Oh hell no.

* * *

_

**_Little White Lie_**

_Chapter Three:_

_I'm an Idiot

* * *

_

"We're doing what now?" Inuyasha sent me a look that told me I was stupid. It's sad, but I have to agree with him this time; it was my fault this whole thing started. Actually it's HIS fault…or his crony's fault. Whoever decided it was a good idea to call me a virgin is who's at fault. Yeah.

"We have to _work together_. Or are you deaf, too?" I don't know, I might be if I hear you yell one more time. I hope I didn't say that out loud. If I was in any more trouble, I think I'd rather be in the cemetery digging my own grave. The bell for second period rang just then.

"Wasn't that the second period bell?" No duh, genius. But then, I realized it was Kuranosuke that was talking, so I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. "Shouldn't you guys be going back to class?" I gaped at him. Was this guy serious? I told him not twenty minutes ago that I was being chased by a lynching mob, and he tells me to go _back to class_?

"Are you a dumbass?" I heard Inuyasha say from behind me. _Thank you_! Someone who _understands_! Guess what happened?

…

If anyone guessed that Kuranosuke just laughed it off, then you earn Win Points. Before I knew it, Inuyasha was trying to rip Kuranosuke's head off. I'd have no problem with that, but that'd mean I'm an accomplice in the murder of the computer guy, and I don't need _more_ crap on my record. So what'd I do? I stopped him. Sort of.

"Let go, bitch!" Inuyasha growled, trying to pry me off of his waist. I had, in the spur of the moment, jumped and wrapped my arms around his waist so that he couldn't move anymore. You'll probably call me super dumb after you realize that he's half demon, and would probably drag me along the floor. If you realized that, then good for you, because that's what happened.

My attempts were futile, I realized, and I decided it was better to just let him loose. What're we gonna lose except for some guy who looks on the internet for porn and pretends to fix computers? Inuyasha beats the crap out of him, throws him in the closet (don't ask why there's one in a computer room, I don't know either), and dusts off non-existent dust on his clothes.

"So, what's the plan gonna be, wench?" I don't know why he insists on calling me those names, but if he does it one more time, I think I might…well, I don't really know what I'd do. It's unfair how such a menacing threat only works if you're _actually_ menacing. I mean, sure, I _can_ be sorta menacing sometimes, but I'm usually not, and he's a half-demon, so yeah. It just doesn't work. And now I'm ranting.

"Hey, Miss Bitchy Bitchface. If you're gonna keep ignoring me, I should just tell the whole damn lynching mob you're here." Okay, that's _it_. He's going down. Like, right now.

"If you don't give a shit, then why're you here, you god damn cigarette?" You see, when I said he was going down, I meant verbally. Yeah, verbally.

…

I'm a sucker, I know, and I know how wrong that sounded, too. After my genius plan was executed, said genius plan being that I was to call him a cigarette and expect him to be offended for whatever reason, I realized just how stupid it was. Why? Because he _didn't get it._ He gave me a confused look that I would've taken a picture of if I wasn't so stupefied at how badly my plan failed. I sent him as stern of a look as I could, hoping that the more I stared at him, the faster is Epiphany Bulb would light. I suppose it wasn't all bad; Miroku got the insult. Too bad he wasn't the one I was insulting. He whispered something to Sango, probably the meaning of my insult, and she sent me one of the oddest looks I have ever seen. Leave it to my captive to make me feel dumber than I already felt.

"What the fuck?" I think I feel better now. His brilliant answer outshined a tiny portion of my brilliant plan. And _his face_. I love it. But not in that way. Instead of grinning, I huffed at him and crossed my arms in irritation.

"Screw it, you don't even get it. I'll just settle with calling you a douchebag." He made a funny noise, which sounded kind of like "keh," before imitating me by folding his own arms across his chest and mocking my huff. I huffed louder and craned my neck even farther away from him. He did the same, twice as hard. I tried again. My neck cracked.

"Tch, you're not so tough, wench." That's what he gathered from my neck cracking? "Now, we need a plan." What? How did it go from mocking me, to devising a plan? A plan for _what_?

"A…plan?" I managed dumbly. I cursed myself. Inwardly, of course. I didn't need him thinking I was nuts, too. He shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"Stupid wench. You mean you forgot how the whole damn school is now after our fucking heads?" I felt offended.

"After _our_ heads? They're after _my_ head!" He cracked a smirk at me.

"You haven't got one, bitch. Mine's so awesome that it counts for both of us." Miroku burst into stifled chuckles in the sidelines, and we looked over at him like he was crazy. He kind of was.

"The fuck are _you_ laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded, his irritation running wild in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing. Please, continue," Miroku said lightly, waving his hand in a motion that was meant to tell us to continue. I don't' think we were convinced because he was still trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. And then it hit me what was making him laugh.

"Miroku, you are a sick bastard. Aren't you supposed to be a _monk_?" And furthermore, he should be bald. I should add that. Bald and wearing long, flow-y robes with prayer beads and a wooden staff when he needs to practice his fabled Xaolin-Kung-Fu-That-He-Learned-In-The-Mountains-While-Fighting-Bears-And-Sitting-Under-Waterfalls.

"My sincerest apologies, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Like hell you don't. Whatever. You aren't important. I turned back to my would-be tormenter as he stared back at me. We locked gazes, but not in that really cheesy romantic way. I could taste the sparks flying between us...sparks of hate, that is.

"So, what's your wonderful plan?"

"Unlike you, I've actually done some damn thinking," It's about damn time, I wanted to say," and you should just tell them the fucking truth. If they knew, then there'd be no damn problems and I'd be on my merry-fucking-way." Uhhh…no. Sorry, buddy, but I sure as heck am not doing that. Childish, yes, but this is absolutely necessary in teaching this arrogant badass a lesson.

"Sure, whatever you say," I started, which made him smirk in triumph. Tch, as if I'd be that easy. "On a few conditions." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_A few_ conditions?"

"Yes. First condition: you are no longer allowed to give me hell at the beginning of every stupid day of school. One day, all of your bullying is going to come bite you in the ass and I'm gonna be the crazy-ass suicidal bomber that attacks the school for your blood."

"Fat chance."

"Second condition: for the rest of this year, you are going to do menial tasks for me when I ask you to."

"Hell no."

"And third condition: observe the fact that I am not just an outcast and accept me into your stupid society like normal people."

"If our society is so stupid, why do you even want in? And no."

"Then it's settled. Looks like this charade's gonna go on." Getting my way just feels so sweet. I now hold power over the school's badass. That's badass.

"Why can't you fucking quit being a bitch and tell the damn truth? Saves us all the fucking trouble and you can go back to your sad little life." Ouch, he's going into personal ground. No matter, I'll just call security by ignoring him.

"My plan is to run far away from school and go on some epic adventure so that when we come back, nobody will remember. Rumors last 75 days, right?" Now everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy. Way to make me feel good about myself, guys.

"Are you fucking nuts? Gayest plan in the history of fucking gay plans." Hey there, some people might take offense to the fact that you're using "gay" to describe my perfectly brilliant plans.

"What's the harm? I think that sounds like an interesting idea," I hear Miroku agree from his place in the room.

"To be honest, it doesn't really sound all that bad," Sango also agreed. Inuyasha sent us all a crazed look and backed away.

"You…you guys are fucking _nuts_! That sounds like a plan right out of some cheapass adventure novel!" So what if it was? You can't blame me for having read a good adventure story yesterday. And then having a dream about it.

"What's this?" I heard Kuranosuke remark loudly—coughonpurposecough—from his station at the computer. For some reason, all four of us meandered over to check out what he was looking at. On the computer screen was a weird picture, but I couldn't really describe it. It looked like a bunch of random pixels.

"Did'ja finally break your damn computer? Serves ya right for lookin' at so much porn," Inuyasha remarked. Hey, he actually agrees with my private rumor. Maybe he won't be so bad. Not. Kuranosuke looked positively offended, gasping so hard he almost choked on his own air.

"I do no such thing! It's perfectly ungentlemanly of me!" Uh huh, keep thinking that. But wait. What's that? Suddenly the fuzzy picture on the screen was shifting, and it almost looked like it was moving. My fingers went numb all of a sudden, and the last thing I remembered before my vision went black was Inuyasha's signature dumb remark of "What the fuck?"

My final thoughts after hearing that? Shit, I'm gonna be stuck with Inuyasha on my epic adventure. It just became not-so-epic.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a long wait, everyone, but I had midterms to deal with, and it was kind of distracting. But here's the next installment, and everything just becomes little bit crazier after this.**


End file.
